Twisted Fate
by bwdemon
Summary: Sonic's end had come, but when he finds that it wasn't his fate, he must pay a fee to get back to the world of the living. Making it to the living had been easy, just agree to the trade, but carring out the trade is not. Fem!Sonic-Sonadow Please review!
1. The Deal

**Twisted Fate**

"NO!" Sonic leapt in front of Shadow just in time to block a laser coming from Eggman's ray. Shadow turned to see Sonic fall to his knees, a hole through his chest. Shadow gasped, he had never seen Sonic look so horrified by his injuries.

"Ho ho ho! I see that the world's savior has fallen! Victory is _mine_!" Eggman shouted, announcing to the world his victory (although, only those in the forest had heard him) Eggman figured he was pushing his luck by staying that long, Sonics friends were on their way, so with an evil cackle he flew away.

Shadow looked down at Sonic, in some ways Sonic had been like a brother to him, in others a rival. The blood had started to puddle around Sonic's body. "Sonic, b-buddy, hang on. You're friends are coming, You'll live," Shadow was kneeling beside Sonic, but both knew that Sonic was a gonner.

"P-please… Shadow… t-te-tell everyone… that I-I… am s-s-sorry," Sonic's vision was starting to blur, and he knew that not even the chaos emeralds could save him now.

"Tell Amy… to look for someone better…" Sonic was choking on his own words, blood dribbling out of his mouth.

"Tell Tails-s… th-that h-he was… like a b-brother to me," He gasped at the pain, he knew he only had a few minutes at most.

"And tell ev-every...one. Th-that… I'll m-miss th-them all…" His vision blacked, his pain increased exponentially, and just as the gang came into the clearing of the forest, he closed his eyes for the final time, and breathed his last breath.

SONIC POV

I first heard the whispering. I had run to the light, because it had been the only thing in the dark. When I had reached the light, it was blinding, it seared my eyes and hurt my head.

 _It's not time, It's not right, you should've lived longer and finished you're fight!_

I gain my vision and see a cloaked figure standing there, his voice echoed and sounded as ice itself.

"Wha-?"

 _It was not your time, the past interfered. If you wish to live longer you shall be cured._

"Yes, I'll do anything to go back to my friends!" I shouted, others in the area gave me a strange look.

 _If it is life that you seek, then it shall be granted but the price shan't be meek._

 _Through pain and through sorrow you fought, with little thought._

 _A second chance to live, is what i shall give._

 _The price is great, to pass through the gate._

 _You must defeat eggman still, but this time you must kill._

 _Your memories will be taken, but you are still forsaken._

 _And finally an ex will be given for every why, and with these you will not have died._

'Wow, tough bargain, memories, kill eggman, and whatever the last part was'

"I'll take your trade, but I have to get back to my friends before anything bad happens to them!" The figure nodded, then he laid his hand on my head. With that everything went black, then white, then black.


	2. Learning What I Know

CH2

I woke to a grassy field, slightly disoriented, but otherwise fine. Flowers speckled the area, but there was a very sober atmosphere. A group of about 5-7 were standing on the other side of the field.

I don't know why, but I run, it takes a matter of milliseconds to realize that I overshot and when a few miles past them. _Oops._ I run back, this time careful not to overshoot. Everyone in the group is dressed in black, as though they are having a private funeral.

"Ummm, I'm sorry to interupt… but where am I?" I inquire carefully. All of them look up, then start gaping like a fish out of water. _What, is a blue female hedgehog really that strange?_

"Ummm, hello?" I'm starting to freak out.

"S-sonic? It's me Amy," A pink female hedgehog looks at me, eyes as big a saucers.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog," I point to myself with my thumb, with a smirk on my face. I don't really know why I do this, but I just do. "Oh, and how do you know my name?" I ask with horror, she could be physic.

I look around to see that the male red echidna, the orange fox with two tails, and the black and red hedgehog has either shielded their eyes or turned away. The bat smirks.

"What," she mocks the boys, "can't handle a nude girl?" I look down at myself, sure enough, I am wearing nothing but shoes and gloves. _Is there something wrong with that_? The question rings in my head before I ask that outloud.

Amy responds first, "Well, you see Sonic, most girls wear clothes…" She giggles slightly.

"Why?" I look at the guys, the echidna is now peeking at me between his fingers.

" _That's_ why," she nods towards the echidna. _Oh._

I easily shrug it off. "Sooo, who are you?" They all stare at me, but Amy and the bat already seemed to have accepted whatever their problem was. As for the boys, they just kept gaping.

"I'm Amy, the bat is Rouge," Rouge nods her head, "the red pervert is knuckles," His eyes run along the length of my body before he smirks and waves, "the grumpy black and red hedgehog is Shadow," He 'humph's at me and looks away, "the kid with two tails is called, well, Tails!"

"Oh," It's lame, but all I can think of to say. "So, do you guys, like have any food? Like chili dogs?" I ask. It may not be the best topic, but it's better than the awkward silence that hung in the air (and plus, I really am hungry).

"Predictable," Shadow snorts.

"Yes, yes, of course… you must be starved" Amy replies, giving shadow a good 'whap' with a hammer that appeared out of nowhere. So we all walk to her house, but I run circles around the group, yes, literally.

As soon as they start walking the start interrogating me about my history and basically everything else. I'm okay with all the attention, but the girls start giggling and as a girl I know that can't mean anything good.

"Soo…" Rouge starts. _Uh oh_. "Do you have any _love_ interests?" She asks with a mock serious voice.

"Oh! At first I thought that was gonna be a really bad question!" I know I got off lucky this time. I don't like anyone… yet. The boys are suddenly quiet listening a little bit closer.

"No, I really don't have a crush on anyone… well, yet anyways!" I tell them. I walk next to them now instead of running, leaning back and putting my hands behind my head.

"What do you mean by _that_ ," Amy is slightly hostile now.

"Umm… that not one of the three boys I've met is boyfriend material," I snap back. Amy seems slightly surprised and the boys a little bit offended. Rouge is the only one who howls with laughter though. Many people stare as we walk through the streets, but thankfully Amy's house is near the edge of the city.

"Welcome to my humble home!" Amy says with enthusiasm.


	3. Meeting My Friends And New Wardrobe

CH2

I walk into her home, leading the group. It is almost a simple hut, but furnished pink and the walls are lined with pictures. I walk up to one of them. It's a picture of her and, wait? What? In the picture she stands in front of smashed and beaten robots with a blue male hedgehog with a peach muzzle. I gape at it. It almost looks like a male version of me, well more precisely, it practically is.

"Wh-Who's that" I can't shake the feeling that something more than I know is going on here…

"Oh, uh-um… he's my friend, but he died…" She looks away and quickly snatches the rest of the pictures off the wall. _What's up with her?_

The black hedgehog, Shadow, snorts. I inwardly groan, I can tell he's a loner and going to be hard to deal with. I give him a slight glare that he returns. I scowl at him, he smirks. Childishly, I pull down my bottom eyelid with one finger and stick my tongue out at him, now he scowls, making me smirk.

Knuckles interrupts our little squabble with a cough. "If you two are done making faces at each other, then I'm sure the rest of us would be more than glad to-" I interrupt before Knuckles can finish.

"Okay, Just one more thing," I tell him, before anyone can react, I walk up to shadow and make the most ridiculous face I can think of. He snorts, smirking. I can tell he is amused. "Okay, I'm done," I tell everyone. They mostly just stare at Shadow, as if unsure if he's about to explode or something, so I walk to the next room, which I find to be a living room, by myself. In about 20 seconds, the rest follow, but by then, I'm already raiding Amy's pantry a couple rooms over.

I look around and find what I'm looking for, Cheetos. I grab the bag and casually reach into it as I walk into the living room. Amy sits on a couch, Rouge lies on another couch looking dramatic, Knuckles sits in a recliner, Tails stands in the middle of the room, facing everyone, and Shadow stands in the corner, frowning. Again. _Does the guy ever smile, not a smirk, but a real smile?_ I quickly move on from that, and I don't give it another thought.

"So," Amy begins, pointedly looking at Knuckles who is practically drooling while staring at me. "Umm, Sonic, Let's get you something to wear,"

"I refuse. I refuse to have to wear something. It's uncomfortable and slows me down," I don't hesitate with the answer, but Knuckles nods along eagerly. _Great. A pervert._ Amy just glares at him, then continues arguing for her side of why I should at least wear anything at all. I eventually give in, but I decide to only wear a jacket, just to appease amy, who insists I also need makeup. There's no way I'm giving into cosmetics.

The last hour had been miserable, which is why I choose not to dwell on it, but Amy and Rouge had insisted that they find the exact jacket that they thought would suit me. My sapphire quills swept down in a curve, strongly resembling a blade. They said that with that kind of hair a slightly puffy jacket that was red with white lining would be nice, so here I am stuck with whoever these other beings are, but I still don't know anything.

Knuckles isn't shy about expressing his opinions clearly. He whistled as I walked past, so I did the first thing I thought of. I tackled him. I'd had enough of his remarks and gaping. Just as I was about to beat him to a pulp, Shadow rescued him. I'm yelling, kicking, and still trying to get to Knuckles when Shadow intervenes, unfortunately for him.

My first comes into contact with Shadows face as I throw a tantrum. I'm not ashamed, but I do feel slightly bad for hitting him, but just as I turn to apologize, a blast echoes through the room like indoor thunder. I look up to see a round old guy with no hair and a spikey mustache. He wears all red and looks rather horrified to see me. _Why does everyone give me that look?_ I run outside into the forest to direct the fight to a non civilized area. The fat old guy follows. I don't know how or why (again) but I spin dash to knock him over. The battle with the rest of his minion robots goes by so quickly it felt natural.

Robots lay on the ground, twitching. I sigh. I should probably get back to the hut before some pervert like Knuckles finds me out in the woods alone. My thoughts couldn't have been more perfectly timed, because a green hedgehog steps into view.

"Took on Eggman by yourself?" he smirked, stepping closer as I step away, "Well, you maybe tough, but you're still a pretty little flower, aren't ya? Ya know, You should really come with me, Scourge, The king," _Is he really a king?_ I hesitate then start to shake my head and turn.

"Get her," I hear Scourge speak. Shadows in the forest become figures and they swarm me, rendering me unconscious.


	4. Rabbit Hole

I wake up after what I feel like has been eternity. I know I've been out for a while because my limbs are stiff from not being used for a while. I'm lying on a bed, but when I try to get up, I find my leg tied to a bedpost, and there's no way I'm walking out of here with a bed attached to my leg unnoticed. I sigh.

A figure walks in and asks if I'm hungry.

"Fricken no! I'm a prisoner in… I don't even know where! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE HUNGRY!" the pitch of my voice goes up as I continue speaking. In reality I'm starved, but I will refuse the food.

The figure steps out of the shadow, closing the door behind him. It's the green hedgehog from the forest. He has swept back quills, wears a black jacket, and also has jagged scars running down his belly. He walks up to me, his footsteps grow closer. With my head hung low, he walks right in front of me. I spit at his feet.

He growls slightly.

"Eat." He demands.

I glare up through my eyelashes. "Over my starved, dead body," I retort with a sneer.

He smirks, "Har har," he glares dangerously, "Eat or it will be over your dead body with a hole through it,"

Great. Instead of saying anything, I stick my tongue out at him and push the food away. He snarls.

"If you don't eat that, I'll force it down your throat!" he's screaming at me. _Oh well, his problem_. We both know that this isn't even about the food anymore funny enough. I know that it's over his control, and I refuse to be his pawn.

"OVER MY DEAD, STARVED, SUFFOCATED BODY, YOU MORON!" I scream, everyone in a 1 mile radius must've heard me. Hopefully my new friends consider me enough of a friend to get me out of here.

He sneers and walks out, probably to decide my fate. I don't hesitate, as soon as that door closes I look for something, anything to cut the rope. _Food, bed, plate…_ I think for a few moments. _HOLY CRAP THE PLATE!_ I shatter the plate, the pieces cutting me, but I know they're also sharp enough to cut the rope. I don't hesitate. I saw away at the inch thick bindings. It barely takes 20 seconds to cut through the thick fibers. I already know the door is locked without checking. I wait.

A few minutes later, a red fox walks in, by the looks of it checking to see what the noise was. I don't hesitate. I'm running through the hallways, down the stairs, down the corridors, through heavy doors, until I reach the front doors. I can hear the yells of scourge's minions… _wait scourge? Where did that name come from?_

Unfortunately I don't have time to deal with this, and I run, again, as fast as I can. Away, away from where ever this is. A cone forms around my body, breaking the barrier within a few seconds. _Huh. well that's new (and not normal)._ I come to a walk, I'm now at a small town, but I have no idea where I am…

 _Great friends they were._ I sigh, I am truly lost, but I guess I can't be more lost on the bright side. I sit on a bench. _This is miserable, This is pathetic, I can't believe that I don't know anything… why am I here?_ A frisbee hits my forehead. Ouch. I look up, a bunny and a chao are heading towards me.

"I'm sorry 'mam, my chao didn't catch the frisby," She speaks with a soft voice. I frown.

"Well, no worries, It's not… the worst thing I've been through…" I mutter the last part, thinking of my latest… erm… experience.

"Oh no!" apparently she decides to trust me, "My name is Cream, this is my chao, Cheese"

"I'm Sonic," I say methodically, "Sonic the hedgehog!" Cream looks at Cheese, confused. That same look from the others… again.

"Are you lost, you looked lost?" Cream seemed to disregard whatever triggered the other bunch and herself.

"If you're lost, you can stay with us!" I smile. She's innocent. "You can come play with my dolls with me and pick flowers!"

I chuckle slightly. "I am lost, was it that obvious?"

"Well…" she starts, "Ya,"

I laugh, she tells me stories about her crazy friends and adventures on the way to her house. When we get there, she just opens the door and calls to her mom, "I FOUND A LOST STRANGER, SHE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER RIGHT?!" I can't believe that someone with such a soft voice could possibly be that loud. To be honest, I'm slightly impressed.

A female rabbit walks into the room. She sighs at first, but then when she sees me, she looks slightly stunned then smiles and welcomes me in.

I'm ushered to eat, then the female bunny, who insist that I just call her 'Vanilla'. She orders me to take a bath in a maternal way, which is strange because I've never met her before this. When I go up the stairs though, I hear her making a call. My little 'friends' answer.


	5. Love Crosses

The knock comes at about 8:30 at night, the whole group is already there. Great. They all walk in, but I talk first.  
"Thanks for helping me out back there. You did loads of good lying around doing NOTHING!" Vanilla sends Cream and Cheese up stairs as the fighting and squabbles begin.

"OMG SONIC, I'm soo sorry!" Amy continues, "We had a delima and well, I got my head stuck in a toilet and almost drowned." I don't question it. I shouldn't. Everyone else seems slightly amused by this so I just fiddle with my new shorts. Vanilla gave me some shorts and a sports bra I could wear for clothes. Simple and easy. I like it.

"Humph" I grunt at her.

"SONIC! I decided though," Amy says shyly, "that I'm going to be lesbian… just for you!"

I gape at her. Surely she's kidding. The rest of the group just stares too. Ummm. not what I expected. She starts walking towards me, so I back up. She takes a step, I take a step. I run straight into Shadow's chest, his fur tickling my ear slightly.

"Not in my house!" Vanilla saves me right before Amy is about to pounce. Maybe I don't want her as a friend despite how sane she was earlier.

A deep grunt sounds from behind me and lightly pushes me away. Shadow turns his head away, pink forming on his muzzle. I glance behind me, I can also feel my cheeks a little bit warm. I quickly turn away.

"I ship it," Rouge mutters. Tails sighs and looks to Vanilla to resolve the awkward silence.  
"Well it's late. You can all stay here for tonight…" Vanilla's voice fades off as she thinks of how the arrangements can be made.

Everyone responds with a chorus of 'okays' and 'good ideas' I agree too. Rouge decides to go with Knuckles to annoy him, Tails with Amy for my sake, leaving me with shadow. Vanilla tells us that Tails and Amy can sleep on the couches, leaving the rest of us to decide among ourselves who gets the bigger room.

"You can use the room with 2 beds, we don't mind," I speak for both of us and refuse to notice Shadow's stuttering and mumbling and grumbling. Rouge and Knuckles take the offer. I make my way up the stairs to the room, yawning, tired from all I had done that day. Shadow follows on my hears, I can hear his sighs of annoyance, but refuse to acknowledge them.

I crawl into the sheets, I can feel Shadow's spikes bristle against mine. I smirk knowing that I had made him slightly angry. Oh well. Sounds like a him problem to me.


	6. Awkward Author (yes it's all her fault)

I yawn. The bright sunlight filters in through sea blue curtains. As I come to my senses I notice warmth on my back. Hands locked around my waist, Shadz is hugging me in his sleep. No. This can't be right. Right?

I eventually just drift back to sleep, It's warm and comfortable, I'll take it. (even if it _is_ Shadz)

I drift into the void known as 'sleep' once again, vaguely aware of a distant knocking.

When I wake up, it must be noon. Giggling sounds through my still groggy head. Shadz is still sleeping too, so where is that sound coming from? I consider just drifting off to sleep again, but remember that I should probably eat. I swing my legs off the bed while yawning lightly. I look down to see that I'm no longer wearing my running shoes...

holy shit.

or my gloves.

double shit.

I freak out, it's considered crude in mobian culture to not have gloves, and the shoes are a me thing for... other reasons.

Rouge looks up at me through curled eye lashes. "I had to remove your gloves because of the photo shoot I was doing," She makes it sound like no big deal. But it is. It is the human equivalence of nudity. I glare at her. wait. what photo shoot?

I look briefly at her then at the camera she has strung around her neck. I'm ready to make a dive for it when I hear foot steps sounding in the hallway, and perfect timing, I swear they had it planned, comes Knuckles. He takes one look, covers his nose, and leaves.

triple shit?

The loud footsteps wake Shadow up from his slumbers. Rouge winks at me, tosses my gloves and shoes to me, and makes her way out of the room. I sigh. Slipping the gloves back on I turn around and look at Shadz. He turns away quickly, reverting his gaze to the window. The tension in the room is thick, it's like molasses, except almost solid. I hear screeches from down the stairs and I recognize the high pitch sound of Amy's voice. I can't explain how I know I'm screwed, but some how I know it.

Heavy footsteps. Up the stairs. My breath catches in my throat. The door slams open and boom. There stands the pink she devil. This is ironic considering the one with the gun in his hand is standing right behind me ready to shoot anyone. Amy stalks in, her breathing ragged and filled with hatred. uh oh.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" She just about takes my ears of with that noise. We were never even together though...

She raises her hammer, ready to strike. yandere much?

Photos in her hand flutter to the ground as she hoists the hammer in both hands. I being the fastest thing alive, grab the pictures, then scramble back to where I'm out of Amy's range, but only to once again hit a black furry mobian. ugh. Why is this whole morning so awkward? (maybe the author hasn't written for around 3 months and is trying to get their head back in the game?) I glance at the pictures and immediately blush. Maybe there is a way out of this conundrum... if I could just push it far enough.


End file.
